The Creation of the Pokemon World
by miaokep
Summary: This entire thing is the story of the Pokemon World! You did play the Azure Flute to come learn about us right? Read to find out how the legendaries, humans, and more came to be! -Arceus c:
1. The Birth

So you came to learn about us. Well lucky you 'cause I can tell you the whole story! Huh, it looks like you had the Azure Flute, no wonder you got here. This is the Hall of Origin. Only the people that the Azure Flute chose can come up here. How am I talking you ask? Telepathy of course. Most of us know telepathy. I learned from my dad. Well, the ones he picked to teach telepathy know them. Oh I almost forgot why you came here! You came for info about us. Ok I'd better stop wasting your time. My name is Arceus.

My dad created the world. He's an Arceus like me, but he's a lot bigger and stronger. He's also a lot older. As in A LOT older. After all, he did create the entire world. And I'll tell you how right now.

When the universe was just born, an egg was made out of nothing. Arceus came out of the egg 100 years later after it was formed. He was still a baby. Only level 1. He leveled up as the universe grew. The black space began to expand as Arceus grew. He finally became level 100 when the universe reached its peak for now. It would soon expand even more. Arceus couldn't stand all this darkness. He felt that he needed to create something. He didn't know what. He then realized that he was probably the only thing moving. When he moved, it felt like everything around him was frozen. Or not even there. Or he wasn't even moving.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter!

This is actually my first upload so stay tuned! I promise im going to be staying active on this site and ill be updating frequently C:


	2. Time and Space

Before he did anything, Arceus created another egg like the one he hatched from. It will take this egg many years to form. He placed it at the same spot where he himself hatched.

While he waited, he wanted to solve the problem of this frozen abyss. He then created time and space. Arceus realized that he couldn't maintain balance to both time and space at the same time. This was when Arceus crated Dialga and Palkia. Dialga and Palkia became best friends since they met each other before anyone else. They were still young, but Arceus chose Dialga to govern Time and Palkia to govern Space.

It was so sudden and they were so young, but Time and Space was so young too and Arceus knew that the two could handle it. Dialga and Palkia both accepted the task but did not realize that this would separate each other forever. After they accepted their worlds, they could not even go…what you humans would call a kilometer… near each other. Doing so felt like a burn or scrape. Even if they aren't touching, their worlds would touch. Their worlds were like bubbles. If a bubble touched another, it may pop. It's the same for Time and Space. If they touched, both would risk destruction. Dialga and Palkia have now become a part of their realm and whatever happened to it would affect them.

The two were forced to stay on opposite edges of the ever expanding universe. Arceus still had more work to do.

* * *

You made it to the end of the second chapter hooray! :D

Theres more coming C: Im working on it right now ^^

It will be up in a few minutes ;)


	3. The Reverse World

The universe was now in motion. He could feel time and motion. Arceus was now a Pokemon equivalent of an adolescent. He wanted to do more with his powers. This is when Arceus began thinking of making himself the god of a world. A world inhabited by creatures like him. He needed to start with the world itself. Arceus created a foundation out of pure energy. It hardened and became bigger and bigger.

Arceus also created a heat source for the world. The sun. He spent time on developing the golden sun while the new planet formed. He was around the sun for so long that parts of his body became golden.

Arceus returned to it and saw that it would not be able to remain stable at the spot where it was formed. The planet needed some kind of support. Something to lift it up.

This was when Arceus created Giratina. Arceus thought that Giratina was beautiful. In his head, he told himself that he was more beautiful than Dialga and Palkia. For a task such as keeping an entire world in balance, Arceus needed to wait for Giratina to grow up.

Giratina finally grew up and Arceus told Giratina to orbit the Earth. Giratina was told to keep going around and around the Earth. Giratina understood the task and orbited the Earth. Arceus saw that not only did Giratina keep the world steady, but also saw that the world was turning. The light from the sun now went all over the Earth. There was balance between day and night, hot and cold.

Arceus was so proud of Giratina. But, Giratina saw the rest of the universe as he went around and around. Giratina saw what looked to him like a Blue world and a Pink world. Giratina wanted to see for himself and left while Arceus was thinking of what should live in this world. The world quickly fell out of place and began to fall.

Meanwhile, Giratina was at the edge of the blue world. He saw what looked like the entrance inside and dove into the blue. Suddenly, the blue around him shook. Dialga came flying around the edges trying to find the hole in time. He saw that Giratina has entered his dimension and Dialga attacked as an act to get Giratina out. Arceus noticed that the world was falling and that Time was being disrupted. He went to check and saw Dialga and Giratina in the middle of a battle. Arceus took Giratina out and let Dialga heal himself and his realm.

Arceus was furious with Giratina's actions. He needed another way to keep the world steady. Giratina argued that he did not want to just float around a stone for the rest of his life. Arceus finally came up with an idea. He created another world. A mirror of the world. And alternate dimension that will support the real world as the real world will support this new dimension. He put the invisible mirror world, later known as the Reverse World, under the sphere. It worked and both world kept each other stable. But now the two world were shaking. They were wobbling. Something needed to support the Reverse World, but he knew it would be difficult for one Pokemon to manage a world like the Reverse World.

Arceus caught Giratina before Giratina touched the pink world. Once again, Giratina did not listen to Arceus. Arceus came up with a plan out of rage. Arceus first binded Giratina with golden spikes. (When Giratina was created, he was only black, grey, and red.) Making them gold would show that Giratina was completely under Arceus's rule and only Arceus would tell him when to move and where to move. Then, Arceus banished (more like threw) Giratina into the Reverse World. Entering the Reverse World so quickly caused Giratina terrible pain since the atmosphere there was completely different from the rest of the world. Giratina's form also completely changed. He became less dragon-like and more serpent-like. Giratina was forced to keep the Reverse World under control for the rest of his life, never to see the outside again.

* * *

This was the third chapter of this fanfiction C:

This is really long because i want to go in depth about what exactly i think happened.

Heres something to think about: Giratina is the Pokemon Satan

he was banished because of his bad behavior. Sound familiar?

And Dialga = Micheal

Palka = Gabriel

They were the other two main archangels in the bible.

I made Giratina go into Dialga's world specifically because Lucifer fought with Micheal more than he fought with Gabriel.

Do you remember Giratina and the Sky Warrior? In the beginning, he fought Dialga.

Im going to try and upload one more chapter tonight. But ill be exteremely active with this. Like the fic itself could be finished by the end of February.

So follow me for more updates C:


	4. The Foundation for Life pt1

Arceus now had time flowing, space expanding, and the world stable. The world acted on its own and began to orbit the sun while still rotating because of Giratina, who was now banished into the Reverse World. Arceus could not begin life itself yet. The conditions were not good enough to support the Earth. Arceus then created 3 more Pokemon: Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.

Arceus sent Rayquaza to create the Ozone. For even if the Earth was rotating, the Sun would still burn the inhabitants to death. The Ozone kept the Suns harmful UV rays outside of the Earth. Rayquaza made the Ozone its home.

Arceus sent Groudon to create magma. The magma hardened and became land. Some of the magma remained and went under the Earth. No one minded it because to them it was just another heat source. But, the magma came out of the ground and formed the mountains and volcanoes of the world. It also created giant holes in the earth that looked like endless abysses.

Because of that, Arceus sent Kyogre to create the oceans. The water filled a giant portion of the world with a new substance called water. The water and the land collided. The land was still hot and the water was still cold. The magma and the water colliding created a different kind of air, oxygen, for the new inhabitants. The sky was no longer colorless, the blue water reflected off the ozone and created the blue sky we know today. This made Rayquaza want to govern the sky even more and created more ozone for more color.

But Groudon and Kyogre were not pleased. Groudon thought the water was going to flood the Earth. Kyogre thought the Earth was going to absorb all the water. This made them into enemies and caused conflict between them. So Rayquaza had to come down from the sky to stop them from destroying each other. After the war, all of Groudon and Kyogre's energy was used up. They needed to rest and retreated into special caves they created.. Arceus created the Red Orb and the Blue Orb to prevent them from reawakening and left them at one of the mountains Groudon has created.

* * *

This is all im posting today C:

By tomorrow night I should have at least 5 chapters done and uploaded :)

Follow me for the latest updates :

Good night!


	5. The Foundation for Life pt2

Arceus saw that the world was half land and half sea. He realized that the inhabitants of this new world would not have all the things required to live. The creatures from the land would be too far from the ocean to reach water, and the creatures from the water would not have any food from the land. It also looked strange to him. One side was blue and the other was brown.

Arceus created Regigigas to split the land. Regigigas formed and moved the continents. As one of the mountains moved, the magma formed Heatran, who now watches over the volcanoes and protects Groudon.

The oceans began to develop while Regigigas was moving the continents. This created Manaphy and Phione. These two ended up becoming the guardians of the sea and they protect Kyogre while it sleeps.

Arceus noticed that the ocean was not moving. The water inhabitants needed to move around and the nutrients needed to get to the land. So Arceus created the Moon. With it, he created Cresselia and Darkrai to protect the moon. Cresselia and Darkrai were complete opposites, psychic and dark. They thought that if they kept interacting, they could hurt each other. But they really liked each other and wanted to share the moon together. So they decided that Cresselia would come out on a full moon and Darkrai would come out on a new moon. They lived on separate islands to prevent hurting each other.

Now, the world could fully support life. Arceus created Mew so that she could create every single Pokemon with her DNA. There were already some Pokemon who formed before this, but they have fossilized because they could not live in the world yet.

Arceus saw that the Pokemon only ate, drank, and slept. Arceus thought they needed something else. He created Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Uxie gave the Pokemon the ability to learn. Mesprit gave the Pokemon the ability to feel emotions and care about other things. Azelf gave the Pokemon willpower so that the Pokemon will feel purpose and want to live.

The Pokemon world was growing more quickly than Arceus thought. What will happen if it becomes overpopulated or a species is about to go extinct? Arceus, as badly as this sounded, needed them to live and die like mortals. Arceus didn't even want this, but this was necessary to keep the world in balance. Xerneas and Yveltal were created to keep track of life and death.

* * *

Another chapter done C:

I was supposed to do alot more but i was so busy today im sorry ;-;

but today i can stay up until 10 am tomorrow if i want so im going to try and make it up right now ;0


	6. A New Beginning

Palkia's realm took a lot longer to develop than Dialga's. Space began to form as fast as Dialga's time at this point. Arceus noticed that Palkia's powers were fully developed. Arceus told Palkia to make more planets like the one he created. And in no time, the rest of the black was covered with millions of planets, moons, and stars. Dialga let time flow in all those new places. Palkia also created the Unown dimension without realizing it. (I guess you can say this world was…Unown hehe).

By now, Arceus would be the Pokemon equivalent of 50 years old. Arceus was tired. He used up so much energy. He needed rest. Arceus first went to the egg he created, which was already about to hatch. Arceus gave the egg to Mew because Mew was Arceus's closest creation. Arceus then created the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous orbs. They would be the key to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina if they were needed. Arceus hid them away where only Mew and the Lake Trio knew where it was. Arceus used the last of his energy to make himself a giant nest so that he can rest. That was the last time Mew said he saw my dad.

After he fell into a deep slumber, I was born. Like my dad I was born level 1. Mew trained me. She taught me all about the other legendaries, all the Pokemon, and basically told me this exact story about a million times. Finally! Now let's talk about me! I finally get to talk about my time here wow I'm really excited! Ok let's begin!

* * *

I get to move away from all that fancy talk hooray C:

Thats cuz Godceus is like holy and you gotta respect him in this world ;)

ok lets begin Arceus#2's story C:

Im uploading soon so follow C:


	7. A Quick But Important Explanation

Before I start my story, I think I should talk about a few things that happened while Mew was still training me.

At the time, Mew already created every single Pokemon out there. But sometimes, rarely ever, a Pokemon can become legendary without me, Mew, or even my dad's help. Like Celebi for example. One time while I was still training with Mew, Time suddenly shook. It affected poor Celebi most of all. It hurt for her at first but then something extraordinary happened. Celebi suddenly gained the ability to time travel. It was really cool. Mew made Celebi a new legendary Pokemon. I thought that was crazy! Just suddenly making a Pokemon legendary! Mew told me that there are rules and that you can't just make any Pokemon legendary.

I was confused. How could you just make a Pokemon legendary? I thought only dad could do that. But Mew told me that she gained Arceus's ability to create legendaries. She does it by pushing her legendary energy into the regular Pokemon's. It suddenly maxes the regular Pokemon's strength and pushes even higher until the Pokemon has the same base strength as a normal legendary. I thought that it was the most confusing thing I've ever heard. But now I get it. In fact, Mew taught me how! It feels like giving the Pokemon some of your strength. But you don't lose that strength. It's pretty cool actually. But basically any legendary starts off with this strong base stat. Like Heatran. He wasn't supposed to become legendary, but somehow, he gained enough strength to become a legendary. I think I'm confusing you with all this info that you think is completely pointless. But I just wanted to explain to you how I did all these things that I'll be talking about next.

Oh my dad(heh) one more thing. Lets talk about you! Humans! There were a few Pokemon, specifically fighting, normal, and psychic type Pokemon who evolved even further. They split up from Pokemon and became humans. There was a part between the transformation where you were half Pokemon and Half Human. The Humans could understand the Pokemon. The Pokemon told them all kinds of stories before their language became a blur to the humans. That's how you humans know about some of these origin stories! They were passed down generation to generation and it still continues now! Anyway lets try our best to get back to the story!

* * *

Im sorry! I just needed to clear this up with you ;0

How Legendaries who started off as normal pokemon become legendaries ;o

Ok sorry now I'll get back to the story.

Well I kinda did becuase I explained Celebi ;)

Back to work with me!


	8. Filling the Blanks

Ok anyway moving on. After the- huh? Why do I sound happier than my dad? Well the answer is simply because I had an actual childhood! I feel bad for my dad though. He fell asleep before I could grow up and show him what fun was…

Ok anyway! Right now I'm all grown up! Well not really. I'm not as old and experienced as my dad. Well you know what? Ok I'm not old at all. I'm the human equivalent of 28. Yeah, I know. Pretty young to be consulting the Chosen like you. This should be Mew's job but whatever! But I did a lot! Oh! I'm supposed to be telling you about it! I better shut myself up now and tell this story.

I finished my training at the human equivalent of 18 years old. Mew trained me ridiculously quickly. Almost too quickly. But all the other legendaries taught me everything I need to know. Mew let me go do anything I wanted. After all, I was the new god. I could make anyone I wanted a legendary. But I knew the rules. None of the older legendaries would like me if I disobeyed what I told them. So instead, I decided to try and help the world as much as I could. Suprisingly, I found lots and lots of mistakes my dad maked. And I did my absolute best to fix all these flaws.

The first thing I noticed were the islands. The Islands didn't have enough water to actually become Islands. They looked more like ugly, unhabitable mountains. I needed to fix this. It looked like it just needed more water. I made two Pokemon legendaries. These two used their ice and fire powers to make water. But the water needed to move. I made another Pokemon legendary so that it could keep the streams flowing. They needed names. I've been taking note of all the languages that the humans created. There was one called….Spanish. I named these Pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I don't really know why Zapdos is…"dos." I made him legendary third. Getting off topic! These birds claimed the islands they fixed. But sometimes, they would think that the other is trespassing. They needed a boss. I gave this role to Lugia and made him legendary because he was the strongest water Pokemon at the time. Lugia and the three birds were in charge of keeping water around land like islands balanced. Lugia himself was also in charge of keeping the birds from quarreling.

One time, these four created something new. They were battling and used the move of their type. When the moves came together, it created, what you would call now, a rainbow. A new Pokemon was created from that rainbow: Ho-oh. Now, whenever someone saw her, they were granted eternal happiness. Some of the humans saw Ho-oh and even now they are happy.

The humans and the Pokemon suddenly began to fight. Mew told me that it was because no one could understand each other. Mew then created one egg. It was red and blue. I disagreed with her and told her to make one red egg and one blue egg. When the eggs hatched, out came Latios and Latias. These Pokemon understood humans and Pokemon. Latios translated the Pokemon for the humans and Latias translated the humans to the Pokemon. In no time, the humans were bonding with the Pokemon. This was the beginning of a new era. An era where humans fight alongside Pokemon and survive together.

Oh Latias~ So beautifu- OH I'm sorry I'm thinking out loud. A-anyway…

One day, a terrible storm came along. Out of this storm came Thunderous and Tornadus. These two caused the very first storms that started over land. And it was only because they were fighting. I didn't even create any of these. They just came. There was also one more who came: Landorous. Landorous was made because the storms wee disrupting the land. Landorous put and end to their fighting and made them separate. Landorous only appears when the two end up in the same place again. His job is to protect the humans and to also keep the land stable.

I saw that after these three fought, the land ended up becoming a barren wasteland. So I chose the Shaymin to keep the land fertile. This is why they always migrate. They sense that there is land that needs plants. They go there and grow a garden there to keep the land fertile. After this, I saw that even more plants and berries came to exist.

Another day, I saw that the Pokemon suddenly lost their energy. I did not know why. I asked one and she told me that she someone just didn't want to do anything. I thought this was a bad thing and told Victini that he would be in charge of keeping the Pokemon happy. He cheered up the Pokemon and gave them this sense of victory whenever he was around. His presence made the Pokemon happy. It even made the humans happy when they were feeling down and lazy.

I don't think my dad mentioned this, but when he created Xerneas and Yveltal, he accidentally created another Pokemon: Zygarde. I felt bad for Zygarde. He should be on the same league as the other two. I talked to Zygarde. He said he didn't really mind those two. He liked the small Pokemon better. He watches over them from the ground. But Zygarde told me that sometimes, the humans would litter. He hated the way the litter harmed the environment. I made Zygarde in charge of keeping the environment clean. If he saw anything destroy the environment, he would destroy it immediately. I was a fitting role for him and I made the right choice putting him in charge of that.

* * *

Wow i think this is the longest chapter ive ever typed so far ;O

but it could get longer ;P

Anyway Im halfway there! I only have a few more things to cover

well not really a few but a lot less than i had to cover before!

Are you having fun with Arceus not having to talk so formally? I am C:

I got my first review too!

This place is really exciting I love it here ;o

ok i think im done for today with this story. I have another idea i want to try and start so follow me for more!


	9. Space

Ok now let's talk about something really cool. Space!

Palkia did some really cool stuff up there. Let's do one thing at a time.

After Uxie came and gave the Pokemon knowledge and the power to think, something happened. Pokemon began thinking so much. And when the humans came along, the power of though grew. There were many things to think about. There were so many facts and so many ideas that the Pokemon and Humans thought of!

What does this have to do with space you ask? Well, what are facts and ideas?

Truth and Ideals.

All this knowledge spread all throughout space. Because of this, a new Pokemon was formed. It formed before me and mew noticed. We don't even think it was a Pokemon. It formed before me or Mew noticed it. Now, we call this dragon the Tao Dragon.

We'll get back to the Tao Dragon later. We have more to discuss!

There was another thing that happened. One of the comets Palkia created, The Millennium Comet, began to orbit around another big sun. There was a point every thousand years when it would become visible to anyone on Earth for 7 whole days. Any wish you would make would come true. Suddenly, a small part of the comet fell to Earth. It landed, but it almost hit me! It was actually a lot smaller than I thought. It was a purple crystal that was about one foot or a third of a meter tall.

I thought it was pretty cool. But then I looked closer. I saw a figure inside the crystal. It was asleep. It had this star shaped head and small white body. It looked like a Pokemon! I broke open the crystal and the Pokemon awoke! I made it into a legendary Pokemon. I called it Jirachi. She was happy to be outside. She was adorable too! But then I learned that she can only be awake when the comet is over the Earth. She quickly went back to sleep and I had to wait 1000 years before I could see her again.

That was really upsetting. I liked her. She was always happy.

Ok but now, we need to talk about one more spacey thing.

A meteor fell to Earth. Wow everything is falling. I went to it to investigate. I saw this…thing... came with the meteor too. It looked deformed and just weird. But then I realized that it was alive! It was a living thing! It wasn't moving and it scared me! So I healed it up. It looked healthier and a lot better than before. It wasn't actually a deformed creature. It, well now confirmed he, said that his name was Deoxys. And there were four of them too!

I let the Deoxys live on Earth. They also brought another thing. It wasn't the Deoxys' fault. It just started after they crashed. They brought a Pokemon disease. I first noticed it when a Pikachu suddenlt became very strong and began to level up quickly. It only lasted for two days, but it spread to other pokemon. It wasn't a disease, more like a power-up that lasted two days.

The Deoxys would sometimes communicate with each other when they're far away. They split up after they were all healed. They used these colorful waves in the sky to talk to each other. These waves became known as the Aurora Borealis.

Rayquaza thought that the Aurora were beautiful, but they were also annoying. The borealis gave of a high pitched noise that you could only hear in the sky. Arceus had to tell the Deoxys to use the Aurora less frequently. That's why you don't normally see them.

* * *

Was this chapter interesting or what? ;D

I am ALMOST FINISHED

this fic is getting very close to the end ;(

but stick with me all the way to C:


	10. Humans

Let's talk about you guys. Humans! You guys actually play a big role in the Pokemon world.

You guys began to develop around the time Celebi was made a legendary. Let's just review this again. You guys split up from a few normal, fighting, and psychic type Pokemon. You guys matured quickly! Like faster than I could fix the island problems. You guys already had your stuff together.

You began your civilization, and it grew rapidly. By the time the islands were fixed, humans were running the world already! You guys began to live in all 6 continents that Regigigas created.

For a moment, I thought you guys were actually mean creatures who were never meant to live in the world. I thought you were created to destroy the world that the Pokemon came into first.

But that wasn't the case at all! I learned that you were aware that the Pokemon were here first! In fact, you honored us! You built all these shrines, temples, and buildings just for us! We were all honored! But I wished that we could tell all of you that. You couldn't understand us Pokemon anymore since you evolved into something completely different.

And when I created Latios and Latias, you and the Pokemon began to work together! I never thought that this would ever happen! The Pokemon back then would bring food to the humans and the humans would let the Pokemon stay in their homes. It was a wonderful time. I shouldn't say "was" because it's still happening to this day!

You also invented all these cool things over time! Your technology is amazing! You built new tools that helped you get food. And you also invented healing items out of some of the berries the Pokemon gave you like Potions and Antidotes. I'll get back to your technology later.

But something happened while your technology improved. Three more Pokemon came to be because of you.

Regigigas awoke again and remembered that he didn't need to move the continents anymore for now. So he roamed the world. He was confused because he didn't know what you people were or how you got here. I told him everything while you and the Pokemon were creating more cool things.

Regigigas was surprised to hear all of this! He continued exploring the Pokemon world. He saw that some people lived in the North and in the South. It was very cold there. But he saw that the humans had everything under control. But they did not have any tools to use. He wanted to help them. Regigigas created Regice. Regice came to the humans and taught them how to make other tools and gave them advice on how to survive the eternal winter. The humans were grateful for Regice.

Regigigas then proceeded to the mountains. He saw that humans lived there too. HE knew that it was very difficult to live in the mountains. Regigigas saw that the humans also had things under control here. They were struggling a little with their lack of tools once again. Regigigas created Regirock. Regirock showed them that you can make tools out of the rock. Once again the humans were very grateful.

Time passed and the humans did even better with the two creations Regigigas gave the humans. The humans created even more. Regigigas thought they should have more than just rock and ice. Regigigas knew all about the land. He did create it of course. He knew about all the layers under the surface. He wanted to show the humans that there was more.

Regigigias created Registeel. Registeel went to the mountains where Regirock was. Registeel showed the humans that there was more than just stone to use. Registeel taught the humans how to mine for minerals. They not only found more things to build with, but also found more Pokemon! Registeel did the same to the humans in the Arctic and Antarctic. The humans were more grateful for Registeel.

You can already see where this is going. Regirock and Regice became jealous of what Registeel was showing the humans. And, as expected, they fought. The Regis almost destroyed what they showed the humans in the first place. The humans were fearful and called for Regigigas. Regigigas came and saw the three fighting. Regigigas finally stopped them. The three went back to where they originated and went into a deep slumber.

The humans and the Pokemon became fearful of all four of them. In the Arctic, a village made a shrine for Regigigas. But it was not just a shrine. The humans called the tired Regigigas to come see the inside of the shrine. Regigigas was tired. He saw the throne they built for him. He thought it was very beautiful. He sat down and at the same time fell asleep. Regigigas turned to stone. Regigigas fell asleep unaware that this temple was his cage. The humans used what they learned from the four to create this temple. They built the outside with steel. The floors and the chair were rock. The chair was also ice that froze whoever touched it. They carved in the material associated with the three Regis the entire story and warnings. Then at the temple they wrote that if the tree were to ever come together again, Regigigas would awaken.

It was an amazing plan, but they felt bad that they had to do that. I felt bad. It was so sad, but it was necessary. You humans took care of this problem better than I ever could! It's amazing! But I was so sad about the Regis. It upsetted all the other Legendaries, but slso showed them that the humans were not nuisances.

I gave the humans a gift. I remembered encountering a Pokemon that had what everyone else did not have: music. It was Melotta. Melotta heard about the tragic yet wonderful story and wanted to reward the humans as much as I did. So I let her sing to them. The humans heard the music and became inspired. Not only did Melotta teach the humans what music was, it showed the humans pictures in their heads. The humans expressed the pictures through a new thing called Art. The humans began to draw pictures of everything after that. They drew the legendaries, or at least what they thought we looked like, other Pokemon, each other, and a lot more! It was another beginning.

* * *

I had fun writing this one C;

This one was even longer than the last longest one ;0

But i needed to talk about the humans and stuff soon so i decided to do it now :P

Sorry i couldn't do this chapter earlier... i began another fanfiction! I felt i needed to make another one.

It's a Human!Shaymin X Human!Giratina

It's not as corny as it sounds! I let my friend read the first chapter and they said it was really cute! So give it a read if your interested! C:


	11. A Tower Story

What am I forgetting…um…. OH! Ok I know where to go from here.

You guys came up with names for the continents, right? I'll begin using those names.

Remember how I said that you humans began making shrines and temples? Well there were some that stood out to some of the other legendaries.

Like the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower.

They were made for Ho-oh and Lugia. And Ho-oh and Lugia did notice them! They even made the towers their homes! Other Pokemon began to live in the towers too.

But one day, something terrible happened. The Brass Tower was struck by lightning! It set the Tower on fire! Ho-oh and Lugia made it out alive. The fire reached to the very bottom of the tower. All the other Pokemon escaped. Then, the rain poured and stopped the fire from going any further from the tower.

The Brass Tower was completely gone. Ho-oh returned to the Tin tower. Lugia had to go live in the Whirl Islands since he didn't have a home anymore. Ho-oh looked in the rubble of the tower. The humans were already there. A small child went in and came back crying. Ho-oh came in closer to see why he was crying. The boy showed Ho-oh what he found. The other villagers followed the boy and Ho-oh. What Ho-oh and the villagers saw was tragic.

There were three Pokemon who didn't make it out. They burned to death and were crushed under the rubble. The villagers got the three dead Pokemon out of the rubble. They appeared to be a Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. Ho-oh examined the bodies. Ho-oh told the humans to leave the tower. If the humans saw, they may become blind. Ho-oh spread her wings and let the sun shine into the demolished tower.

The villagers saw a flash of light. It was silent. Suddenly, the villagers heard growls. Out of the tower ran 3 new Pokemon. Raikou came out first, for the lightning striking happened first. Next, Entei came out, the second event was the fire demolishing the tower. Suicune came out last, the rain falling was the last event. The humans cheered. And the boy devoted his life to saving other Pokemon.

In fact, this boy turned out to become the…Gym….Leader I believe it's called? Well he became one of Gym Leader Morty's ancestor. How do I know Morty? Well, Ho-oh told me about him. She said that he looked just like Morty. Just throwing that out there.

Anyway, some of the other shrines and temples became the pokemon it was honoring's home or place where it can come into Earth if it's not in Earth or at least not on the surface of the Earth. Wow that was a ridiculously long sentence. Like the Spear Pillar. It became Dialga and Palkia's entrance to Earth. Of course they can't come unless the Lake trio summon them, which they didn't and never will unless it's an extreme emergency.

Where do I live? The Ruins of Alph in Johto. And the Sinjoh ruins were made for my dad but of course, he can never go there since he's asleep. It just occurred to me that I've never met him… Wow. Ok um we'd better move on.

* * *

And there goes another chapter :D

I have two or three more chapters to go ;-;

this was really fun ;n;

well i shouldnt be saying "was" because im not done yet ;0

also give my other fic a read while waiting ;)


	12. Farewell!

Let's talk about a special war. Not the Kalos War, though. I'm sure someone already told you about that war since Xerneas and Yveltal awakened again.

It's about the Unova War.

Not long ago, well it probably was long ago for you, when the humans thought began to develop even more, some cruel thoughts came to be. Other thoughts that didn't go with either truth or ideas. They were evil thoughts. No one knows where they came from, but some humans began to think badly.

The humans who thought of evil things began to form their own orginizations. These orginizations should be familiar to you. But we'll come back to them later. What we need to talk about is the thoughts.

Let's go back to the Tao Dragon!

Since the Tao dragon was made from every human's thoughts, the Tao dragon was affected by the evil thinking. It drove it insane and it fell from space.

The Tao Dragon broke apart of itself off on the way to Earth. Then, when the dragon landed, it snapped into two from the impact.

This is how Zekrom and Reshiram came into this world. The Tao dragon was no more. Truth and Ideals were no longer together. Zekrom held truth and Reshiram held ideals.

Because they broke, it broke in the humans' mind too. Some humans began to only think truth, and the other humans began to only think ideals.

It caused chaos. Especially to the two brothers. You must've already heard of this story. The older brother sought truth, and the younger brother sought ideals. Or was it the other way? I don't remember. Zekrom and Reshiram sided with the brother who sided with them. And the war was fought.

During the war, a lot of damage was done to the innocent. But we had the Three Musketeers!

Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion! They are actually the coolest like wow. I made them legendaries because of all the amazing things they did during the war. They saved Pokemon from drowning, falling off high places, and being struck by lightning! But the most important act of courage was when they dove into a fire and saved a Pokemon called Keldeo.

Keldeo was saving a small Pokemon from a fire. He got it out, but the fire caught up to him. He was completely trapped! But the Three came in and saved him! They found out that Keldeo was separated from his parents and decided to raise Keldeo on their own. Keldeo trained with them, and even surpassed them! But then, Keldeo suddenly vanished! No one knows where except the Three. I asked them and they only smiled.

If I remember correctly, it ended because the brothers saw that the fight was pointless. Zekrom and Reshiram realized what they were doing was wrong and left the humans to rest and became eggs. The fighting brothers also made up and became friends again. Happy ending!

Remember when I said a part split up when the Tao Dragon was in space? Well, about a month after, that part came down to Earth! It wasn't just a part, it was another dragon, Kyurem. Kyurem remembers being the Tao Dragon most. After all, he was the part directly in the middle. He still remembers that he had two more parts. But he didn't know that no one else did. Kyurem still waited in where he landed, in the Giant Chasm, for the two parts to come back.

I actually told him that Zekrom and Reshiram were probably not coming back. He said he knows, but in case they do come back, he will stay and wait. Also! Keldeo always visits Kyurem! I finally found out where Keldeo goes. Fantastic!

I need to mention that this may be the last topic we will be talking about. Last chapter of our long story!

After the war, the humans never really thought about truth and ideals at the same time ever again. But truth and ideals have been coming back together over the years. Right now, they are back together and the humans began thinking logically again.

But for some people, they have not. Let's talk about some of the orginizations! I won't do all of them though.

Let's talk about… Team Rocket! Oh yes, Team Rocket is an important topic. Team Rocket's goal was solely to make money out of Pokemon! That's why they aim so high to capture the Legendary Pokemon! It's upsetting!

One time, I remember this like it was yesterday, they almost took Mew! But thankfully, they missed her. They did graze her though. That graze was a good graze! Mew was happy she got grazed! Not to sound sadistic, but only a hair fell off. The Rockets took the hair and attempted to clone Mew. They succeeded and that's how my second-hand man Mewtwo was created! Mewtwo had common sense like Mew did and ran away from Team Rocket. Thank Dad he did! Mewtwo is amazing. Really.

Now, we need to talk about Team Plasma. But only for a little bit. Team Plasma was trying to upgrade Pokemon and make them even stronger! The poor Kabutops! Honestly! Team Plasma did horrible things to the Kabutops. I don't want to talk about it… But they created Genesect out of Kabutops! I remember encountering Kabu- I mean Genesect. Genesect was completely heartless! He wanted to kill me the moment he stopped me! He actually almost did though! But then he paused. He, no Kabutops stopped himself. He said, "Help" before Genesect took over and ran away. It was so sad! I didn't know what to do with myself! He never came back… I sent a few Pokemon to look for him, but, nothing.

Argh! I don't want to cry in front of you! And that was the last thing! It's the end now! No! I'm going to cry- NO. PUT THOSE ULTRA BALLS BACK WHERE THEY CAME FROM NO. If you catch me the world will collapse, just saying.

Now~ let's end this with something happy. How about I… tell you what everyone is doing now! Let me just say that all those things keeping the Pokemon from awakening don't actually…"wake them up!" I was cracking up when I heard that the humans thought every legendary was in some giant slumber! Ha!

First, let's talk about the Legendaries themselves and what they are doing. And let's talk about what I did for them too.

I have to whisper so I'm going to sit closer to you. Ok let's start!

Dialga and Palkia. I gave them the ability to control their realms wherever they are. But, if they do get hurt, then it will affect the environment around them! So this means that they can roam around Earth whenever they want as long as they don't get hurt! But since the two were so far away for so long, they forgot that they were brothers and thought they were enemies. That was the fight in Alamos Town! Thankfully Darkrai snapped some sense into their thick heads and they continued the bromance that they once had.

Yeah, I said "bromance." Why? That's cuz I'm always in this world in my human form, silly! Oh why am I calling you silly, you didn't even know about our human forms. It's basically when we get to transform into humans. Here, I'll do it right now! Ok moving on!

Giratina. I'm trying to get him to like me. The only person he appreciates is Shaymin. I gave him the ability to go to Earth. Same thing as his brothers. He can't get hurt. I also loosened his chains. I made the golden ribs looser. He could just barely breathe! It's the least I can do for my brother. I can see in his eyes that he's thankful but he won't admit it.

The birds and the beasts are roaming the Earth and just fixing whatever they need to fix. Ho-oh and Lugia are always at Ecruteak City. Look closer at the people there the next time you go. Check for red eyes. Haha. Everyone can become human! Wait! Let me tell you secrets. Ho-oh secretly wants to switch trios with Lugia. Since she's a girl and so are all three birds. And ahem, Ho-oh's bi. Lugia is bi too! You should see him around Mewtwo. Ha!

Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Those three are slowly building their friendship. I remember this one time when Groudon tried talking to Kyogre. He was like… "No! Don't Go! I get lonely." And Kyogre was like… "You have many friends. What about that Ponyta?" "I ate him. He was spicy. Let's be friends and talk and stuff! I won't eat you!" "Well that's reassuring. You must be hungry. I'm hungry. I'm fishing us a Wishcash wait here." It was cute! But the poor Wishcash. Ray just laughed the whole time. Haha.

Celebi is always in the Ilex forest. Jirachi is probably the only one who is actually asleep. But sometimes she sleepwalks so well that it's like she is awake! Shaymin always visits Giratina whenever her flower bearing lands her near a reflective thing. Victini hangs out at Liberty Garden in Unova. Manaphy and Phione are swimming around in the ocean. Um, lets see… Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf like to go to Veilstone City.

Darkrai has a huge crush on Cresselia. You didn't hear that from me. The Regis send each other messages in their dreams. I don't understand that. But they do. Kyurem and Keldeo, once again, are best friends. The X and Y brothers hang out with souls all day. Zygarde cleans up human's messes. Latios... he died. I didn't mention this. But he did. I'm trying to get him back from Giratina or Yveltal. I don't know who has his soul. But none of them will give him to me! I can bring him back what are they doing! I'm sorry- NO I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR LATIAS. Well, that whole week she was depressed. And I couldn't stand to see her like that. I wanted to help. So I went around and asked. That's all! Fine… I do like her now let me continue and we never speak of this!

Deoxys and Rayquaza are best friends now. Heatran is popular with the fire type girls. The Musketeers are being heroes as usual. The genies, Landorous, Thundurous, and Tornadous, are becoming friends too. Melotta is singing with her beautiful voice as always. And Genesect is nowhere to be found… but I won't stop looking!

Ok I lied. Again! Look! Here let me turn on the lights!

(You stood in awe as you looked above where you and Arceus were sitting. You saw EVERY SINGLE LEGENDARY POKEMON. Except Genesect.)

The Hall Of Origin is MUCH bigger than this glass floor! The Hall Of Origin is not a hall. It is a HUGE castle where we live! If someone does 'wake up' one of them, they just spawn to there from here! Amazing, Right?!

(All the Pokemon waved hello. It was…just…amazing. All the Pokemon who were supposedly fighting before were right here! Just look at Groudon and Kyogre! And Dialga and Palkia! And GIratina was here! Mew, the rarest pokemon, and Mewtwo was here! You weren't kidding when you saw EVERYONE. Keldeo! Kyurem! Xerneas! Yveltal! Zekrom and Reshiram! Lugia! Ho-Oh! Rayquaza! Oh my, Latias flew down to Arceus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cutie Patoots, you thought. You almost passed out)

Please! For our sake. Hide the Azure Flute. Don't let anyone else find it until you die. That sounds a bit harsh. But please. This is a giant secret! Please! DO NOT TELL ANYONE! If you must, it has to be someone who you can truly trust. A best friend, or a sibling or daughter, whatever! Let them come if you want them too! But remember, they might not even be able to come because the Flute did not choose them. But keep the secret. Do not tell anyone where the Hall Of Origin is unless they have the flute. Please. I beg of you. This is God begging to you too. Please. Just do what i- DO NOT TOUCH THOSE ULTRA BALLS. Ok. We thank you for listening to our story. A person can only play the flute once in their lifetime. This will be the last time we will be seeing you. Arceus (if you're a girl) kissed your hand. (if you're a boy) turned back into his normal Pokemon form and bowed to you.

(You heard the cries of all the Pokemon greeting you Farewell)

Goodbye!

(You walked down the stairs. When you got to the bottom, the stairs disappeared. You left the Spear Pillar keeping the biggest promise in the world in your heart.)

The End

* * *

It's been fun ;u;

Arceus thanks you for reading this story ;w;

We will miss you!

Unless you follow me for more exciting stories like this -w-"

I have some gijinkas in my deviantart

the link is in my profile bio

i cant put a link here i'm sorry ;u;

but thank you all so much for reading! I actually did not expect to see this many people read it!

And also, I'm writing another fic about Giratina and Shaymin being, yknow, a thing C;

Its pretty interesting. It got more views than expected too C:

Thank you again! I gotta go to bed!


End file.
